


His First Choice

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, birthday gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean surprises Elijah with a sweet treat on Movie Night.





	His First Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



> Set in my Sanctuary Universe. A birthday gift for Shirebound.

[ ](https://imgur.com/4qvYY2r)

Sean never apologized for encouraging Elijah to eat more wholesome foods. After all, he’d gotten a second chance not only at life, but also at love, and he wanted to make the most of it by keeping both Elijah and himself as healthy as possible. The problem was, Elijah had a sweet tooth. If he had his way, chocolate would become one of the four basic food groups, and with his metabolism, he could make a steady diet of it without putting on any weight, unlike Sean, whose consumption of sweets always led to the expansion of his waist and belly. So Sean limited his consumption of them, and from the beginning, had tried to introduce Elijah to healthier food choices.

Amazingly, Elijah hadn’t put up much of a fight when Sean served him things like zucchini bread and oatmeal pancakes, but it was obvious he ate them because it meant a lot to Sean that he did, and not because he enjoyed them. Because he didn’t want to be a complete hardass, Sean still bought Pop-Tarts, even though he discouraged Elijah from eating them every day. During those first days at the cabin when Sean had asked him what he liked to eat for breakfast, the toaster pastries were the first thing Elijah had mentioned, so Sean always kept a box on hand, more for sentimental reasons rather than for their nutritional value, or lack thereof.

Even though Elijah’s health meant everything to him, Sean occasionally enjoyed surprising Elijah with things he loved, like on movie night. With the flat screen television and the satellite dish, they could watch movies any time they wanted, but they still enjoyed setting a night aside every week to watch one of their favorites.

Movie night always included snacks, most often zucchini bread and popcorn sprinkled with parmesan cheese (even though Elijah would have preferred salt and tons of butter), so Elijah couldn’t hide his surprise when Sean came out of the kitchen area carrying a dish piled high with chocolate chip cookies. Elijah’s eyes widened. “You bought chocolate chip cookies?” he asked.

Sean shook his head. “Nope.”

“Then where did they come from?”

“I baked them for you.”

“You baked them? Really?”

“Did you think the chocolate chip cookie fairy brought them?”

“But when did you have the time?”

“This afternoon while you were out on your photography trek.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but what made you decide to make me cookies?”

“Because I know you love them.” Sean handed Elijah a cookie. “And because I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Elijah said, talking around the majority of the cookie he’d just stuffed into his mouth. “Not as much as chocolate chip cookies,” he added after he’d swallowed, “but if I had to choose, you’d come in a close second.”

Even if Elijah hadn’t followed the statement with a mischievous, gap-toothed grin, Sean still wouldn’t have taken him seriously. In retaliation for the teasing, he pulled Elijah down onto the floor and launched a tickle attack that ended with them both rolling around in helpless laughter.

As often happened when they were in close physical contact, they both became aroused, and movie night quickly forgotten, they started for the part of the cabin where the bed they shared stood. Sean took the lead, with Elijah following close behind, stopping just long enough to pick up the plate of chocolate chip cookies to take with him. He planned to get as much pleasure from Sean’s baked good as he expected to get from Sean himself, the man who, despite how much Elijah loved chocolate chip cookies, would always be his first choice.


End file.
